


I'll Make You Believe

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Nouis, Porn, Smut, Top Niall, dirty - Freeform, griniding, narbara
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nienawidzę jej, myśli Louis. I tak, Louis myśli tak o dużej ilości ludzi, ale tym razem naprawdę ma to na myśli. Louis nie cierpi sposobu w jaki się uśmiecha, jak mówi do ludzi z tym swoim głupim węgierskim akcentem, ale najbardziej nienawidzi tego, że rozmawia ona z Niallem. Wszystkich tych chichotów, uśmiechów i flirtujących akcji z rękami; NIENIENIEnawidzi tego. Gdyby istniało mocniejsze słowo niż nienawiść, definitywnie by go użył.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make You Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Make You Believe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139207) by [TwerkThatHazza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwerkThatHazza/pseuds/TwerkThatHazza). 



Nienawidzę jej, myśli Louis. I tak, Louis myśli tak o dużej ilości ludzi, ale tym razem naprawdę ma to na myśli. Louis nie cierpi sposobu w jaki się uśmiecha, jak mówi do ludzi z tym swoim głupim węgierskim akcentem, ale najbardziej nienawidzi tego, że rozmawia ona z Niallem. Wszystkich tych chichotów, uśmiechów i flirtujących akcji z rękami; NIENIENIEnawidzi tego. Gdyby istniało mocniejsze słowo niż nienawiść, definitywnie by go użył. Niall w ogóle tego nie zauważa; zwyczajnie się śmieje ze swoją szampańską osobowością i myśli, iż ona po prostu jest przyjazna. Louis również nienawidzi faktu, że jest ona tak… piękna. Przecież jest modelką Victoria Secret, ale wciąż, powinna mieć co najmniej jedną wadę, jak pieprzyki albo brzydkie dłonie, myśli Louis, ale nie, jest perfekcyjna. Louis nawet nie zna jej imienia, ale to nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ umieściła swoją perfekcyjną dłoń na ramieniu Nialla i wszystko co Louis widzi, to czerwień. Jak burza idzie do miejsca, gdzie stoi para i Niall odwraca swą twarz do niego z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Lou! Barbs i ja właśnie o tobie rozmawialiśmy! - Louis unosi swe brwi na ‘Barbs’, ponieważ już nazywają się imionami zwierząt, jak słodko.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis wysoce w to wątpił, Barbs (ugh) prawdopodobnie mówiła o swojej ostatniej sesji lub czymś w tym stylu.

\- Tak, właśnie jej wyjaśniałem jak wczoraj razem namalowaliśmy penisa na twarzy Liama i nie powiedzieliśmy mu tego, więc poszedł tak na siłownię! - Louis zachichotał wraz z Niallem, ponieważ to było naprawdę zabawne, póki Barbs nie zaśmiała się naprawdę głośno, nieznośnym śmiechem i zabawnie uderzyła Nialla w ramię i Louis NAPRAWDĘ chciał ją udusić. Louis nie jest do końca pewny, że ta historia jest w stu procentach flirtem, ale znów Niall jest nieświadomy żadnej formy flirtu. Kiedy Babrs skończyła się śmiać, nastała niezręczna cisza, dopóki Louis nie przeczyścił swojego gardła.

\- Cóż, to miłe… prawdopodobnie powinienem się przygotowywać, do um… gry… - Louis zaczyna powoli oddalać się od Barbs (to nie może być jej prawdziwe imię, myśli) nie-zbyt-dyskretne olśnienie. Niall krzyczy - Ok, do zobaczenia, kumplu! - Jedyne o czym Louis może myśleć to kumpelkumpelkumpel i dla czego myśli, że znaczy cokolwiek więcej dla Nialla? Nigdy nie było żadnych znaków, jakoby Niall czuł coś więcej niż przyjaźń do Louisa, może z wyjątkiem kiedy byli zalani jednej nocy, liżąc się do utraty tchu. Lub kiedy Niall jako jedyny śmiał się z jego żartów, lub gdy się uśmiechał, lub kiedy oddychał. Albo kiedy Louis czuł się smutny i tęsknił za domem, a Niall po prostu przyszedł i usiadł koło niego, owijając rękę wokół ciała Louisa i po prostu go trzymając, nie mówiąc ani słowa, kiedy zostawiał czułe pocałunki na włosach Louisa. Tak, zdecydowanie nigdy nie było żadnych znaków. Ale czy możesz winić Louisa za odczuwanie tego? Niall jest jak magnes, przyciąga każdego wdziękiem swojego uśmiechu. Nawet nie musi nic mówić, Niall po prostu staje w pokoju i wszyscy nagle są szczęśliwi.

Więc nie, to nie jest winą Louisa, to wina Nialla. To naprawdę ironiczne, ponieważ Niallowi nic nie można zarzucić, nic. Nie ma błędów ani wad; nie tak jak ja, myśli Louis. Louis mógłby prawdopodobnie wskazać wszystkie swoje wady, ale to by zajęło dni, miesiące albo nawet lata. Od jego puszystych włosów do wypukłego brzuszka, zawsze było coś, czego Louis w sobie nienawidził. Może właśnie dlatego Niall go nie chce. Niall chce kogoś z perfekcyjnymi ciemnymi włosami, perfekcyjną opaloną skórą, perfekcyjnym wzrostem, perfekcyjną twarzą, wszystko musiało być PERFEKCYJNE. I Louis musi zacisnąć pięści i zagryźć swój język, by powstrzymać się od uderzenia w ścianę. To nie było, by dla niego dobre, gdyby zranił rękę, tuż przed meczem piłki nożnej. Louis zaprosił na niego każdego i kiedy mówi każdego, Louis ma na myśli chłopców, Lou, Toma i Lux, Caroline z jej małym dzieckiem, Bena, Paula ich trenerów wokalnych i właściwie każdego, kto był w tym czasie w pomieszczeniu. Niall zaprosił ‘Barbs’ i to nie było częścią planu. Zamiast patrzeć na grę Louisa, cała uwaga Nialla będzie zwrócona na nią. I to tak trochę ssie.

Podczas gry, Louis próbuje się skoncentrować na piłce i na tym gdzie położyć swoje stopy, więc nie wyszukuje wzrokiem każdego, ale jego oczy zawsze odnajdują drogę powrotną do miejsca, gdzie siedzi Niall z Barbs. Może zobaczyć, że Niall próbuję oglądać mesz - kocha piłkę nożną - ale mógł również zauważyć, iż Barbs próbuje zabrać uwagę Nialla i kiedy ten w końcu na nią spogląda, ta całuje go. Oddech wybiega z płuc Louisa i zatrzymuje się on w połowie kroku, potykając się i lądując twarzą na ziemi. Nie może nawet znaleźć w sobie siły, by podnieść się z ziemi, więc po prostu leży tam na swoich brzuchu, póki sędzia nie gwiżdże, zatrzymując grę. - Tomlinson! Co do diabła? - Louis delikatnie podnosi swoją głowę na dźwięk głosu kapitana i sapie, nawet nie wiedział, że był trzymany. - Mamy krótką przerwę? WEŹCIE TEGO PEDOFILA! - mówi do swoich znajomych z drużyny, nie lubienie go to niedomówienie. Może ma to związek z tym, że Louis jest sławnym piosenkarzem, myśli, ale był miłym kolesiem przez większość czasu i potrafił grać w piłkę, więc to było coś, tak? Jeden z kolegów z drużyny, który w jakiś sposób go lubił, chwyta jego dłoń i pomaga mu się podnieść, klepiąc go później po plecach. - Głowa w grze Tommo. Głowa w grze, głowa w grze. Louis biegnie z powrotem na swoją pozycję i czeka na wznowienie gry. Może poczuć jak jego oczy swędzą, by znów się odwrócić na trybuny, ale Louis zmusza samego siebie, by pozostać skoncentrowanym na grze.

Piłka została przekazana Louisowi, więc drybluje on z nią po polu, próbując sprawić, by nie skończyło się to, jak ostatnio. Louis rozgląda się za graczem najbliżej bramki, tak by mógł mu podać, ale tym czego nie mógł zobaczyć to obrońca szybko się zbliżający po jego lewej, dopóki ten nie przewraca go i stopa Louisa jest zakleszczona na ziemi z jego ciałem spadającym na gracza. Może poczuć jak jego kolano bije i oh kurwa, myśli nim nie jest znów na ziemi. Louis przewraca się na plecy i podnosi swoje kolano do klaki piersiowej, trzymając, pulsując w bólu. Sędzia zwołuje czas, a Louisa przeciwnik pomaga mu ze stopą i pomaga mu utykać do linii bocznej. Przeprasza Louisa i oczyszcza go, kuśtykając daleko od okrzyków tłumu. Louis utyka daleko za linię boczną i pozwala w końcu powędrować swoim oczom do miejsca gdzie Niall i Barbs stoją- OBMACUJĄ SIĘ. CALI SIĘ OBMACUJĄ i Louis chce zwymiotować. Nie, Louis naprawdę musi zwymiotować, pochyla się i wyrzuca wszystko za linię boczną, jego trener podbiega i klepie go po plecach. Louis kończy i wstaje, wykrzywiając twarz w stronę trenera i kuśtykając do namiotu medycznego, by sprawdzić jego kolano.

Louis zasysa głęboki oddech, kiedy ratownik pierwszej pomocy szturcha i dźga w jego bolące kolano oraz musi skupić swą całą uwagę, by utrzymać wszystko w gardle, lub może bardziej w zawartości żołądka, nie jest pewien. - Ok, nie wygląda to na poważne uszkodzenie, po prostu zbytnio wyprostowałeś swoje kolano, potrzebuje odpoczynku i lodu.  
Mogłem im to powiedzieć, myśli Louis. Mógł im to nawet powiedzieć, pięć minut temu bez niepotrzebnego szturchania i dźgania. Louis mruczy - Dzięki - i kuśtyka pod trybuny, do szatni, gdzie większość jego przyjaciół na niego czeka. Wszyscy oprócz Nialla, oczywiście. Louis próbuje się uśmiechać - z odurzającym bólem w jego kolanie - do swoich przyjaciół i próbuje wyglądać dobrze, mentalnie i psychicznie. Ale oczywiście każdy widzi, łącznie z chłopcami, którzy go otaczają i odprowadzają na najbliższą kanapę, ostrożnie, nie dotykając kolana. Chłopcy zostają na chwilę, by się upewnić, że z Louisem wszystko dobrze, nim nie idą wmieszać się w swoich przyjaciół, wszyscy z wyjątkiem Zayna. Louis unika patrzenia na niego, póki cisza staje się nie do zniesienia i jego oczy migoczą, spotykając te delikatne i zaniepokojone Zayna. - Lou.

\- Jest dobrze, Zi - Louis przerywa. Nie potrzebuje w tym momencie żadnej współczującej przemowy, szczególnie nie od Zayna, ponieważ Louis wie, iż nie będzie ona o grze piłkarskiej. Zayn wzdycha głośno i kładzie swą rękę na tej Louisa, a Louis ponownie wpatruje się w Zayna.

\- On tutaj będzie. Zawsze jest. - Następnie Zayn wstaje i idzie zapoznać się z każdym. Louis nie rozumie jak lub dlaczego, ale Zayn zawsze zdaje się wszystko wiedzieć. Jak kiedy Louisa coś boli lub kiedy nie chce rozmawiać. Albo, gdy Louisowi bardzo podoba się blond-włosy Irlandczyk z ich zespołu. Po prostu wie. I w pewnym stopniu Louis boi się o bzdurę, ale również miło wiedzieć, że jest ktoś, komu może zaufać. Louis podnosi wzrok i słyszy kogoś wchodzącego do pomieszczenia; dwójkę ludzi, ku rozdrażnieniu Louisa. Niall przychodzi z całym uśmiechem, śmiejąc się i Louis irytuje się, krzyżując swe ramiona jak dwulatek, groźnie patrząc z sofy. Niall idzie za rękę z Barbs i Louis chce rozedrzeć jej delikatne dłonie. Tak szybko jak Niall jakoś dostrzega Louisa na kanapie, wypuszcza jej dłoń i podchodzi w stronę Louisa. Louis próbuje ukryć uśmieszek, kiedy Barbs krzywi się i podąża do stołu z jedzeniem. Louis patrzy z powrotem na to, gdzie jest Niall, który ostrożnie próbuje usiąść na kawałku sofy, nie raniąc jego kolana, a kiedy kończy patrzy na supermodelkę. Niall potrzebuje teraz jego pełnej uwagi, nie zamierza marnować jej na nią.

\- Jak się czujesz kolego? - Niall uśmiechnął się do Louisa, jego oczy się zmarszczyły, a olśniewająco białe zęby połyskiwały w fluoroescensyjnym świetle; Louis uważa, że wygląda on absolutnie pięknie. Wyglądał trochę jak anioł, ze swoimi blond włosami, podkreślającymi jego twarz i iskrami w oczach i Louis mógł być zakochany w tym chłopcu.

\- Eh, moje kolano trochę boli, ale inaczej niż to - Niall patrzy w dół, gdzie kolano Louisa jest pokryte lodem i podnosi zimną torebkę, by zerknąć.

\- Ohh, kurwa! HahAhahA - Louis przewraca oczami na śmiech Nialla, teraz nie jest czas na śmiech, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że również się uśmiechnął. Szczęście Nialla jest zaraźliwe.

\- Taa, odwaliłem dobrą robotę. - Niall uśmiecha się i potakuje, pochylając się, by zobaczyć kolano Louisa z bliska. Louis wzdryga się, gdy Niall dźga siniaka, który dopiero co się uformował. - Niall! - Louis syczy, patrząc jak Niall wraca na swoje miejsce i bezczelnie się uśmiecha, ale zastyga, gdy dostrzega łzy formujące się w oczach Louisa. Teraz Louis nie jest pedałem, ale to naprawdę boli. Usta Nialla trochę opadają i rzuca się na Louisa, by go przytulić. Nie znaczy to, że chciał zranić Louisa, po prostu był głupi i teraz Louis płacze i to wszystko jego wina. Niall zakopuje swą głowę pomiędzy gardłem a ramieniem Louisa, próbując go uspokoić. Louis kładzie swą rękę wokół Niall dla odmiany i dyskretnie wdycha jego zapach. Przynajmniej myśli, że jest z tym dyskretny, ale Niall może usłyszeć świst oddechu i podnoszenie i opadanie Louisa klatki piersiowej. Nie wiedział co pokierowało nim do robienia tego, ale Niall zaczął składać delikatne pocałunki na jego głowie. Louis złapał oddech, a jego serce zaczęło bić nie kontorlowanie i podejrzenia Nialla się potwierdziły; Louis lubił go bardziej niż powinien.

Ich mały moment zostaje przerwany przez chrząknięcie. Dwójka chłopaków odsuwa się od siebie i dostrzega Zayna stojącego obok kanapy z wszystkowiedzącym spojrzeniem. Louis unosi swe brwi w zapytaniu na przerwę, a Zayn tylko patrzy na wejście do szatni. Nawet nie chwilę później drużyna Doncaster Rovers przychodzi, przepychając się przez drzwi, śmiejąc się i chichocząc. Wygląda na to, że wygrali, a kilkoro przyjaciół i rodzin przyszło im pogratulować. Kilku znajomych z drużyny podeszli do miejsca gdzie Louis leżał, by upewnić się, że wszystko z nim dobrze. Niall usiadł niezręcznie z boku i wymamrotał - Idę tylko po coś do picia. - i nim Louis mógł go zatrzymać, Nialla już nie było. Ledwo zwracał uwagę na znajomych z drużyny, kiedy mówili. Był skupiony na tym jak Niall stoi obok Barbs nerwowo przechodzącego z nogi na nogę. Louis zastanawia się czy Niall myśli o tym samym co on. Co się właśnie stało?

~*~

Louis przyjeżdża z powrotem do mieszkania z pomocą ochrony i kuśtyka do salonu, padając na kanapę. Zadecydował nie iść do szpitala, by sprawdzić co z jego kolanem, nie ponieważ nie miał na to pieniędzy (bo oczywiście miał), ale ponieważ był zmęczony i chciał tylko wrócić do domu. Jego myśli cały czas wracają do momentu jego i Nialla w przebieralni. Czy to znaczyło cokolwiek dla Nialla, czy był to tylko miły gest, by sprawić żeby poczuł się lepiej? Louis kręci głową, tak jakby mógł z niej wytrząsnąć z niej myśli. Musi przestać myśleć o tym wszystkim, szczególnie o Niallu; to tylko wzmaga ból. Ból, który prawdopodobnie go rujnuje. Louis zmienia kanały na telewizorze, mając nadzieję, że odwrócą jego uwagę i grymasi, kiedy jego telefon wibruje w jego kieszeni. Wyławia go i włącza przyciskiem. Imię Niall wyświetla się na ekranie. Wtedy kiedy Louis chciał choć na chwilę zapomnieć o Niallu, on tu jest. Louis odblokowuje telefon, pomimo swojego postanowienia i czyta wiadomość.

Siema bro, będziesz miał coś przeciwko jak przyjdę do cb?? xx Niall

Louis westchnął i przetarł swą twarz. Będzie potrafił kontrolować się tak długo? Nie ma już żadnego powodu, by zaprzeczać, że Niall oczekuje od niego samokontroli, ale Louis nie może wyjaśnić dlaczego ten mały Irlandczyk może? Więc Louis chwiejnie odpisuje i wysyła, natychmiast tego żałując. Co do diabła ma teraz zrobić? Podskakuje lekko, gdy jego telefon wibruje na jego klatce piersiowej i patrzy na nową wiadomość.

Tęsknię. Będę o 10. xx Niall

Utrapienie.

Louis patrzy wokół swojego mieszkania i zastanawia się czy wstać i trochę posprzątać czy nie. Co jeśli Niall zobaczy bałagan i zdecyduje się wyjść? Myśli Louis i dlaczego w ogóle o tym myśli? Nigdy nie martwił się o sprzątanie dla Nialla czy też nie. To jego dom i może robić z nim co chce. Więc dlaczego nagle się boi? Może powinien się przebrać? Czy śmierdzi? Louis podnosi swą rękę i wącha się pod pachą. O tak, zdecydowanie powinien zmienić swoją koszulkę. Louis wstaje i ściąga swój T-shirt, kuśtykając do pralni, by go tam wrzucić, kiedy ktoś puka do drzwi. Louis szybko szuka wzrokiem czystej koszulki, ale kiedy osoba puka niecierpliwie drugi i trzeci raz, poddaje się i przeskakuje do drzwi, otwierając je Niallowi. Louis wpatruje się w niego przez chwilę, póki Niall nie wpycha się do mieszkania, pukając Louisa z boku na swojej drodze. Louis szuka go z zmarszczonymi brwiami w dezorientacji na jego działanie, Niall nigdy się tak nie zachowywał, więc to musi być poważne.

Louis wskakuje do środka i zamyka drzwi, widząc Nialla wskakującego na kanapę i kładącego swoje ręce na twarz. Louis pochopnie pokonuje swą drogę (tak szybko ja może) na sofę i siada obok Nialla. Kładzie swą rękę na kolanie Nialla i czeka aż ten coś powie. Kiedy tego nie robi, Louis ściska jego udo i przemawia jako pierwszy. - Co się stało Ni? - To wyszło ledwo jak szept, jakby Louis chciał go namówić do zwierzeń. Niall wzdycha i przeciera swą twarz, nim nie kładzie ich na swym podołku, składając je i napinając. Louis cierpliwie czeka, jest też roztargniony, brakiem kontaktu z oczami Nialla. Blondyn bierze głęboki wdech, kiedy jego oczy mrugają do tych szarych Louisa, zmartwione i otwiera swe usta.

\- Ja… uprawiałem seks z Barbarą… - Louis wstrzymał oddech i otworzył szeroko oczy. Pewny, że nie usłyszał dobrze Nialla. On i Barbara nie mogli… nie mogli, prawda? Patrzy prosto w Nialla oczy, próbując znaleźć wskazówkę kłamstwa, ale odwraca swą głowę, gdy nic nie znajduje. - Lou, ja - Louis podnosi swą rękę w powietrze, by zatrzymać wyjaśnienia, nie potrzebował usłyszeć wzruszających wymówek albo argumentów. Musiał tylko pomyśleć o tym przez chwilę. Właściwie to nie, wcale nie chciał myśleć o tym wszystkim, Louis potrzebował się napić. Bardzo mocno alkoholowego drinka i trochę trawki. Może Zayn ma trochę? Louis wstaje z kanapy i udaje się do szafki nad zlewem, gdzie trzyma swój najmocniejszy alkohol i kieliszek gotowy, by wlać jednego - albo trzy.

Kiedy Louis wypija swe shoty - przestał liczyć po czterech - odwraca się, by znaleźć Nialla, stojącego na przeciwko niego z zakłopotaniem i lekkim zmieszaniem dostrzegalnym na jego twarzy. Właśnie był świadkiem jak Louis wlewa w siebie sześć kieliszków czystej wódki pod rząd i trochę się lęka jaki jest tego powód. Niall wie, że podoba się Louisowi, ale to było tylko podobanie się, prawda? Przecież Louis go nie kochał. W takim razie, dlaczego tak dużo shotów? Niall wykonuje ruch w przód, ale Louis podnosi swą rękę znów go zatrzymując, lecz Niall nie ustępuję póki nie jest w zasięgu dotyku Louisa. - Niall proszę - Louis skomle. Proszę co? zastanawia się Niall. - Proszę, nie rób tego. - Louis nie rozjaśnia niczego w myślach Nialla.

\- Nie robić czego, Lou? - szepcze Niall, czując że mówienie głośno, zniszczy chwilę. Głowa Louisa unosi się z zgarbionej pozycji, aby spojrzeć w oczy Nialla i wygląda on na autentycznie zmieszanego. Niall naprawdę nie rozumie co mi robi. Alkohol zaczyna działać i odwaga Louisa rośnie z każdą sekundą. Louis bierze oddech, nim nie zderza swych ust z tymi Nialla, kładąc swe ręce po obu stronach twarzy Nialla, zmuszając go do połączenia. Parę chwil po jednostronnym pocałunku, Louis cofa się i cała jego odwaga się ulatnia, kiedy widzi zszokowanie na twarzy Nialla. Louis odwraca się tyłem do Nialla w stronę szafki i chwyta butelkę wódki, odkręcając zakrętkę i podnosząc ją do ust, kiedy ręka na jego biodrze go powstrzymuje. Louis odwraca się z zaszklonymi oczami, patrząc jak kremowa ręką spoczywa na jego kości biodrowej. Jego oczy podążają za ręką do góry ramienia Nialla do jego twarzy, gdzie widzi litość i gdzie mieszka realizacja, - Lou? - i Louis jest zły w tej chwili. Zły na Nialla za to, że uprawiał seks z Barbarą, zły na Barbarę nawet za to, jak patrzyła na Nialla, a szczególnie wściekły na siebie za posiadanie bezużytecznych uczuć względem Nialla. Co on sobie myślał?

\- Pieprz się Niall - pluje. To wychodzi ostrzej niż się tego spodziewał i Niall wycofuje swoje ręce w szoku. Louis widzi, że coś klika w myślach Nialla, gdy jego spojrzenie twardnieje i przybliża się. Louis otula butelkę wódki i bierze krok w tył, zderzając się z kantem szafki. Niall kontynuuje pchanie się, póki jego dolne partie ciała nie opierają się na tych Louisa, a jego twarz nie jest na przeciwko jego ucha.

\- Nie. - Niall tchnie, a Louis skomle. Niall wyrywa butelkę pełną alkoholu z uchwytu Louisa i kładzie ją na szafce za nim, aż w końcu każda jego ręką znajdują się na półce z obydwóch stron Louisa. Musi nieco przechylić swą szyję, by spojrzeć w oczy Louisa, odkąd ostatnio poszedł nieco w górę. To oznacza również, że jego mięśnie stały się trochę większe i są teraz wypukłe, pod jego ciasną, białą koszulką, aż Louis kuli się pod nimi. Pochyla się i chwyta wargi Louisa w niewielkim pocałunku, niepewny tego, jak on zareaguje na nagłą akcję Nialla. Louis odpowiada mu natychmiast, mocno oddając pocałunek i owijając swe ręce wokół szyi Nialla, przyciągając go bliżej. Niall jęczy, gdy ich ciała się zderzają, ich klatki wzajemnie unoszą się i opadają, a ich biodra spotykają się, kiedy Niall ściska Louisa. Niall przenosi swe ręce z bioder Louisa na jego uda, schylając się trochę, by dosięgnąć i podciągnąć Louisa do góry na szafkę; butelka turla się i trochę wylewa się na podłogę.

Louis przenosi swoje ręce z szyi Nialla na dół, na jego żebra, chwytając go za koszulkę i szarpiąc okrytą skórę. Niall jęczy w pocałunku i przyciąga ciało Louisa bliżej oraz przesuwając swe ręce pod koszulkę, odkrywając opaloną skórę Louisa. Jego śródręcze przenosi się z kości na w połowie wyrobiony brzuch, który nabył grając w piłkę nożną, chcąc położyć Louisa plecy, by lizać go całego. Jego palce znajdują drogę do rąbka koszulki Louisa, rozłącza ich usta, póki koszula nie zostaje zdjęta z głowy Louisa i rzucona gdzieś na podłogę. Louis otacza ręce wokół szyi Nialla, łącząc ich usta z powrotem oraz szarpiąc krótkie włosy Nialla z tyłu jego głowy, sprawiając, że ten jęczy. Louis odciąga się po kilku minutach, by złapać oddech, podczas gdy Niall rusza się, aby obcałować jego szyję, okazjonalnie robiąc mu malinki. Louis stara się kontrolować swój oddech, ale Niall tymi swoimi magicznymi ustami sprawia, że bardzo trudno jest się skupić i musi go odepchnąć, by na niego spojrzeć. - Łóżko.Teraz. - Niall zdejmuje Louisa z szafki i razem potykają się w drodze do pokoju Louisa - Louis kuśtyka bardziej niż Niall, z powodu stanu swojego kolana - kontynuując swoją sesje obściskiwania przez całą drogę.

Kiedy są w połowie drogi do sypialni Louisa, Louis pcha ponownie Nialla na ścianę, jego dominująca strona zdobywa przewagę. Niall jęczy głośno, kiedy jego plecy zderzają się z chłodną ścianą, podążając za ciałem Louisa, przyciągając go ponownie, ich usta znów się łączą. Ręce Louisa są ułożone po obydwóch stronach głowy Nialla, przyciskając go do tego miejsca, nie mając zamiaru pozwolić mu na wolność. Niall nie ma żadnych obiekcji, może oprócz tego, że Louis jest tak blisko, ale wciąż tak niemożliwie daleko. Jego ręce chwytają za bok Louisa - prawdopodobnie pozostawiając siniaki - pociągając go, więc Louis pcha Nialla na ścianę, ich krocza zderzają się po raz pierwszy. Louis jęczy gardłowo, w wyniku szorstkości reakcji Nialla. Niall ciągnie mocniej, kiedy Louis zaczyna poruszać swoim kroczem, powodując że Niall odkleja ich usta i przechyla swą głowę w błaganiu. Louis może zauważyć prośbę wyrytą na twarzy Nialla i kręci mocniej, sprawiając że skomlenia wypływają z ust Nialla. Louisa myśli nagle wypełniają się w złości, obrazami Nialla górującego tak nad tą suką Barbarą. Przechyla swą głowę i opuszcza swe usta, na wyeksponowaną szyję Nialla, gryząc mocno jego ciało i Niall krzyczy w nagłym bólu w parze z przyjemnością. - Założę się, że Barbara nie potrafi sprawić, byś tak krzyczał. - Niall mruczy i to nie wystarcza Louisowi, więc wgryza się w to samo miejsce, sprawiając, że Niall krzyczy ponownie. - Potrafi? - Niall mruczy i kręci głową, nie będąc w stanie użyć słów.

Louis pochyla się lekko, by poderwać Nialla za uda, a Niall owija swe ręce wokół szyi Louisa, trzymając się. Louis ostrożnie odsuwa Nialla od ściany, na celu udanie się do łóżka, znajdującego się na środku wielkiego pokoju. Mocno rzuca Niall na posłanie, patrząc jak odbija się lekko na sprężystym materacu, nim rzuca się na niego i całuje go zachłannie. Niall przerywa pocałunek i wślizguje się na zagłówek i ogląda jak Louis czołga się jak pantera w jego kierunku. Niall łapie kark Louisa i pociąga go na swój podołek z nogami po obydwóch stronach bioder Nialla. Krocze Louisa opiera się w dużym stopniu na Niallu, pocierając erekcją w każdym ruchu ich ciał. Louis chwyta za rąbek białej koszulki Nialla i ściąga ją, okrywając blade, ale stonowane ciało, ukryte pod spodem. Louis pociera swymi dłońmi po całym ciele Nialla, szczególnie po jego klatce piersiowej, gdzie rosną włosy, ku zaskoczeniu Louisa. Niall urósł odkąd spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, myśli Louis i kiedy spogląda na twarz Nialla, żądza ucieka i zostaje zastąpiona przez coś - coś bardziej czułego i przestali już czuć zwierzęcą ekspresję, tak jak kilka minut temu. - Jesteś taki piękny Ni - szepcze Louis. - Chce ci pokazać jak bardzo piękny. - Z alkoholem w swoim ciele i swoim dawno już zapomnianym kolanie, Louis pochyla się powoli, chwytając górną wargę Nialla, nim nie odrywa się i otacza jego dolną wargę. Louis odrywa się ponownie, tym razem otwierając nieznacznie swe usta, by położyć swój język na dolnej wardze Nialla, Niall naśladuje go. Louis wpycha swój język do buzi Nialla i bada jej wnętrze, jęcząc, gdy czuje język Nialla w swojej własnej.

\- Lou… - Niall jęczy zdyszany. Palce próbują znaleźć miejsce do złapania na ciele Louisa, nigdzie pozornie nie jest wystarczająco dobrze. Kiedy Louis oplata swe ręce wokół szyi Nialla, dłonie Nialla lecą na biodra Louisa, wiedząc, że Louis zamierzał to zrobić. Obydwoje uśmiechnęli się w pocałunku jak Louis zaczyna kręcić swoimi biodrami ponownie o Nialla, powodują że obydwoje jęczą w sensacji. Louis ucieka z szyi Nialla i przenosi się, by odpiąć guzik jego jeansów. W końcu podważa go i opuszcza na podołek Nialla obydwie nogawki spodni tak nisko, jak może. Niall skopuje je dalej. Ręce Nialla odnajdują drogę do jeansów Louisa i naśladuje jego wcześniejszą akcję, póki obydwoje nie są nadzy. Biorą moment, by patrzeć na przeciwne ciało, nim Louis nie pociągnął Niall po raz kolejny, ich nagie krocza znowu się pocierają. Dreszcze przechodzą po ciele Louisa na ten nowy kontakt i zaczynają ocierać się mocniej i szybciej, póki obydwoje nie kwilą i jęczą w ekstazie. Louis przerywa pocałunek i sięga do stolika nocnego, gdzie trzyma potrzebne rzeczy, takie jak lubrykant czy prezerwatywy. Wylewa lubrykant i siada z powrotem, patrząc na Nialla pytająco.

\- Używałeś prezerwatywy z nią, prawda? - Oczywiście ufał Niallowi, ale nie ufa Barbarze i jej zagranicznym genitaliom. Louis drży na myśl o tym i skupia się ponownie na zadaniu w rękach. Niall potakuje swą głową, a Louis się uśmiecha. Nie ma to jak prezerwatywy! Louis chwyta Nialla za ramiona i pcha go do tyłu, póki ten nie leży na swoich plecach, Louis unosi się nad ciałem Nialla, uśmiechając się. Louis nie chce zranić Nialla zbyt bardzo za pierwszym razem - wie, że to pierwszy raz - z facetem, więc chwyta tubkę lubrykantu i pokrywa nim dwa swoje palce. Louis robił to już wielokrotnie, więc jest dość luźny, ale wciąż zaczyna od jednego palca, tak czy inaczej, penetrując swą dziurkę, póki nie jest w stanie dodać drugi. Niall oglądał z wielkim zainteresowaniem jak Louis jest w stanie to zrobić tak łatwo i wygląda przy tym tak cholernie dobrze. Ma nadzieję, że Louis się pospieszy, jest napalony i potrzebuje Louisa teraz.

\- Lou… pieprz, tylko proszę. - Louis przestaje ruszać swą ręką i spogląda w dół na Nialla. Jego twarz wzburzona i wygląda jakby potrzebował szybkiego uwolnienia. Louis uśmiecha się sam do siebie i decyduje, że nie, Niall nie dostanie tego tak łatwo, więc dodaje kolejny palec i zaczyna je krzyżować, nadmiernie jęcząc i stękając, tylko po to, by dokuczyć Niallowi jeszcze bardziej. Przez to Niall kwilił i błagał Louisa – Proszę. - Louis myśli, iż Niallowi wystarczy, wyciąga swoje palce ze swojej ciasnej dziurki i ponownie chwyta tubkę lubrykantu, wcierając trochę w penisa Nialla, sprawiając że syczy pod wpływem chłodnej cieczy. Louis chichocze i używa swojej ręki, by rozprowadzić ciecz na całym pulsującym penisie Nialla, co powoduje mrowienie w jego pięści. Louis prycha na gorliwość Nialla i pochyla się, by go pocałować, nim nie sytuuje się nad kroczem Nialla, gotowy by wejść w jego penisa.

Louis zatrzymuje się, nim nie opada i patrzy na Nialla uważnie. - Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić? Nie będzie odwrotu. - Niall patrzy na niego z przeszklonymi oczami i się uśmiecha.

\- Tak jestem pewien. - Louis oddaje uśmiech i zaczyna się osuwać na penisa Nialla, sycząc na uczucie rozciągania. Niall wstrzymuje oddech i łapie mocniej biodra Louisa, naciskając na jego ciało, mocniej niż wcześniej. Louis kontynuuje powoli, póki nie usadawia się komfortowo na Nialla podołku, zostając tak na parę chwil, by dopasować się do obwodu krocza Nialla. - Kurczę Lou, jesteś taki ciasny. Jakim cudem jesteś tak cholernie ciasny? - Louis oddycha ze śmiechem, przez swój nos i lekko wzrusza swoimi ramionami. Podnosi powoli swe ciało, próbując poczuć czy jest gotowy czy nie. Kiedy znalazł komfortowy sposób, by ześlizgnąć się po Nialla kutasie, zaczął się podnosić i opadać, powoli podskakując na podołku Nialla. Ręce Louisa są rozprzestrzenione na torsie Nialla, by utrzymać się w pozycji i porusza się w dół i z powrotem w górę, sprawiając że Niall wariuje. Zostają w tej pozycji, dopóki Louis nie decyduje, że jest gotowy, by trochę przyspieszyć. Ponownie kładzie swoje ręce za swoim ciałem z obu stron Nialla i czeka na jego ruch. Niall rozumie czego pragnie Louis, tak szybko jak widzi jego ruch i natychmiastowo wbija się w Louisa, uderzając w jego prostatę za pierwszym razem. Louis jęczy głośno, zachęcając Niall, by wpił się w niego znowu i znowu, za każdym razem z większą siłą. Tempo Nialla stopniowo wzrasta, tak bardzo, że musi ustawić swe ręce, po bokach Louisa, by utrzymać go w miejscu.

\- Ni Ni Ni… oOH mój Boże Ni! Tak- WŁAŚNIE TAM SŁODKI JEZU! - Głowa Louisa opada, kiedy Niall wbija się w jego ciało mocniej, tarcie skóry o skórę, jest jedynym dźwiękiem w pomieszczeniu, oprócz częstych przekleństw i jęków imienia tego drugiego. Louis odpycha samego siebie z powrotem to siadu, ślizgając się w dół, gdy Niall w niego wchodzi, tworząc najbardziej wyśmienity rytm. Niall sięga jedną ręką i popycha Louisa na zabrudzoną część, ich usta nie pracują zsynchronizowanie, ale nie przejmują się tym, są dalecy od tego. Niall kontynuuje wchodzenie w ciało Louisa, pozwalając mu na niewielki ‘odpoczynek’, kiedy Louis relaksuje się i podskakuje z impetem w górę i w dół. - Ni, o mój boże, jesteś taki duży… taki pełny. - Niall jęczy głośniej, czując jak jego brzuch się zaciska, a palce u stóp podkręcają się.

\- Jestem tak blisko Lou- KURWA! - Louis siada i zaczyna podskakiwać mocniej i szybciej na kutasie Nialla, tworząc ogromną przyjemność dla ich dwójki. Lou… - Niall wzdycha i Louis bierze to za znak, że Niall jest już na skraju, więc owiją swoją małą rękę wokół swojego własnego krocza i pociera tak szybko jak może, czując że jego orgazm również nadchodzi.

\- Dałeś Barbarze cię ujeżdżać co? Myślisz, że zrobiłaby to lepiej? - Louis sapie, kiedy Niall kręci głową, nawet nie przejmując się Barbarą w tej chwili. Wszystko o czym myśli to LOULOULOU. - Pomyśl, mogłaby sprawić, byś czuł się w ten sposób? - Niall pokręcił swą głową ponownie. - Nie sądzę. - Wraz z tym Louis gwałtownie uderzył w krocze Nialla, sprawiając że ciało Nialla, szarpnęło w powietrze.

\- Kurwa, Lou. Jezu Chryste. - Był bardzo, bardzo, bardzo blisko, ale wciąż zbyt daleko od swojego orgazmu.

\- Niall- KURWA - Nininini - OH MÓJ BOŻE! - Kilka więcej mocnych pchnięć i Louis spuszcza się na całą klatkę piersiową Nialla, jego biała sperma, tworzy uderzający kontrast z jego bladą skórą. Jego ścianki zaciskają się wokół kutasa Nialla i ta akcja, zapędza Nialla na krawędź, jego biodra nim, nie kładzie się ze swoim penisem wciąż w Louisie. Obydwoje biorą chwilę, by złapać oddech, nim Louis powoli zsuwa się z kutasa Nialla i opada obok niego, leżąc na swoich plecach i wpatrując się w sufit. Niall ostrożnie ściąga prezerwatywę z swojego penisa, zawiązuję ją i wyrzuca do najbliższego kosza w pokoju Louisa. Następnie turla się na swoją stronę łóżka i gapi się na Louisa, przez parę chwil, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że właśnie pieprzył swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i kolegę z zespołu. Niall unosi swą dłoń na policzek Louisa i delikatnie zmiata zbłąkane pasmo włosów, sprawiając że Louis odwraca swą i spogląda na Nialla - Co? - pyta Louis, jego głos pęka z wyczerpania i przyjemności.

\- Nic. Jesteś taki… taki… - Louis podnosi swe brwi, na niemożność wypowiedzi Nialla. - Perfekcyjny - Niall schyla się i całuje wargi Louisa, w przeciwieństwie do sposobu jakiego wcześniej użył Louis. Odrywają się i Louis się uśmiecha, owijając swą rękę wokół Nialla i przyciągając go bliżej. Niall prostuje się lekko, chwytając prześcieradło, które teraz znajduje się na końcu łóżka i podciąga je, okrywając ich ciała, tuląc się z powrotem. Louis wypoczywa z głową na klatce Nialla, jego ręka leży na jego piersi. Niall może poczuć jak Louis oddycha powoli, przechyla swą głowę i składa delikatny pocałunek na włosach Louisa i szepcze - Kocham cię Lou. - Zamyka swe oczy i zasypia, odzwierciadlając uśmiech, który Louis również ma na swoich ustach.


End file.
